


Tony's Arrival

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Humor, Literature, Tony being a child, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had been gone for quite a while at a conference. He would be there for another day before he could even think about coming home to his tower.</p><p>This was your perfect chance. Pep, JARVIS, and you had been planning this stunt for a while, but never really had a chance to pull it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I can SO picture Tony running around like a child and whining for his things xD I hope you enjoy it ^_^

Tony had been gone for quite a while at a conference. He would be there for another day before he could even think about coming home to his tower.

This was your perfect chance. Pep, JARVIS, and you had been planning this stunt for a while, but never really had a chance to pull it off.

"JARVIS, bring up the blueprints for this floor, please," you told the machine.

"Would you like me to label everything you need to take, Miss?"

"If you don't mind. Just highlight everything we need to find and we'll start taking."

A holo-blueprint emerged from the table near the window, showing every room on this floor. Red highlights were scattered everywhere; there seemed to be more red on the map than anything else.

"This is going to take forever," Pepper sighed, "you take those rooms and I'll work on these. We have until noon tomorrow before he gets home."

"Definitely need to move quickly then." Putting your hair up in a ponytail, you grabbed your box and began to clean house.

Tony hummed a song as he entered the living room, kicking off his shoes. Plopping down on the couch, he sighed with his new time for relaxation. He didn't stay long, however, before he got up and sauntered to the bar, noticing that there were no bottles.

"JARVIS, where are my drinks?" His eyes scanned the cabinets under the bar trying to find anything he could drink.

"You're drinks are on your bar, Sir."

"No they aren't, I'm looking and I don't see anything." Tony walked up to the wall and opened a special compartment that use to have a scotch. 

The man ran around the floor, crying out for you and Pepper. There was no way you were telling him about the mission.


End file.
